


More Than Family

by MagusLibera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s06e03 Next of Kin, F/M, Family Feels, POV William, William Ships Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: William needs some tutoring before his maths test. Oliver offers up the help of a woman that he clearly cares for. William is very interested to meet her, and he is not disappointed. She is awesome.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 27
Kudos: 164





	More Than Family

**Author's Note:**

> OlicityForeverOlicityForeverOlicityForever.
> 
> I'm still emotional, I'll need at least a week to come to terms with the fact that it's over. But I promise to keep posting! Maybe once I've reconciled my emotions, I'll even be able to write a post-finale fic :D
> 
> Have some season 6 cuteness to cheer you up!

Living with his father was an odd experience. Very different to living with his mom, for sure. For starters, he was never alone. Not that his mom left him _alone_ , alone all the time, but she was a single mother whose only support system was her own parents, and once William reached a certain age, she started to let him go home instead of to his grandparents’ house in the gap at the end of his school day. It was a time that he had enjoyed, that first taste of independence in his life was thrilling. And after they moved and changed their identities, she had no other option but to let him take care of himself for a few hours a weekday, their support system left behind in their old lives.

But with Oliver, that is not the case. If Oliver is not home, Raisa is there to watch over him. William would complain, but after everything that has happened over the last few years, Oliver’s clear paranoia was understandable enough that having somebody around in the strange, unfamiliar apartment in the strange, unfamiliar city he had moved to was more reassuring than annoying.

Raisa may not have been a skilled vigilante, but William would always bet on her coming out on top of any situation. At least, he would have before meeting Felicity Smoak.

After he met her, he finally learnt what true strength was. And it was not the bulging biceps of his father or John Diggle.

*************************

It all started with a maths test. William had rarely ever been as stressed as he was before that test, still the new kid in school trying to catch up. He did feel guilty for taking out his frustrations on his father, particularly since his father had just agreed to make a complete lifestyle change just to help William feel more comfortable and, in addition, he had also made William a delicious breakfast. And William had thanked him by leaving most of the eggs and running off to his own room. But Oliver’s insistence that a _C_ would be a decent grade had really ticked him off. William has never gotten a grade lower than an A. A C would be devastating.

*************************

That day, Oliver came back with a new tactic. Instead of attempting to reassure William and tell him that everything would work out, he asked William what would help him the most. William got the impression that Oliver had been wary of insinuating that William’s natural skills would be insufficient by offering help, but the prospect of having his knowledge reaffirmed by someone in the know was exactly what William needed. Even before his tutoring session, his stress had somewhat alleviated. He wondered where his father had gotten the idea from.

Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment before he opened his mouth, “Earlier, after you got frustrated when I told you to relax, I went to a…” he pauses, “ _Friend_ , and I asked her how to help you.” _Her?_ “You remind me of her, sometimes. She’s also super smart and she has a parent who is not as smart as she is and didn’t always understand when she got passionate about school. She was the one who suggested that I ask you what you needed. She is also very good a math. Like… _extremely_ good. Now, I don’t know for sure if she’ll be free, but if she is, would you like her to tutor you?” Oliver got a faraway look in his eye when he talked about his… friend. William thought that, maybe, there was a story there. A story that involved much more than _friendship_.

“A friend?” he asked.

“Yeah?” it seemed more like a question than a confirmation.

“How do you know her?” William questioned, enjoying the way that Oliver squirmed.

“She is… ah, she’s my partner.” William’s eyebrows raised in a way that he had discovered was inherited from his father, “When I’m the other guy.” Oliver hastily explained, “She’s Overwatch. She plans the missions and guides us when we’re in the field. She’s been helping since pretty much the start.” Oh. Another vigilante. Somebody who had seen his father in mortal peril countless times and had supported him as he put himself in those situations. Oliver seemed to recognise something in William’s expression, and his own eyes softened, “She has saved my life more times than I can count. She is the one who keeps us as safe as possible and who makes sure that we come home alive. Without her, we’d be lost.”

It warmed William to the unknown woman. If, as he suspected, this woman meant something more to Oliver than his father was letting on, then she must have cared about him a lot too. She must have worried about him like William did up until recently. And anybody who could make Oliver blush like a teenager with a crush was somebody that William wanted to meet. He found himself excited to meet her. He told his father as much.

*************************

In the evening, Oliver arrived home with a beautiful, petite blonde – barely taller than William himself – in tow. She seemed distracted, her bubbly attitude took William aback almost as much as the way that she leaped from topic to topic faster than he could comprehend did.

The minute that she opened her mouth, her intelligence shone like a beacon. Her wit was undeniable, the bright gleam in her eye betrayed just how smart she was but even as she stood there before him, genius come to life, all of her brilliance was completely overshadowed by her strength. Oliver, the badass vigilante, hovered by her side, looking for all the world like a puppy ready to leap to attention at a single word from the woman half of his size.

She swept into the room, her tiny presence completely filling it, commanding. William understood why she was the one who ran Oliver’s vigilante team. She was a powerful woman, confident and filled with purpose. There was just something about her.

William felt at ease with her, taking a quick liking to her quirky personality. In spite of her confidence, she also radiated a nervous energy. Somehow she managed to be both unmoveable and jumpy all at once. Obviously, for whatever reason, she was both excited and terrified to meet him. Meeting him meant something to her, it seemed like she found it important to make him like her. Probably because of whatever was between her and Oliver. It made him feel special nonetheless.

Felicity babbled too. She let her words get away from her and rambled on about everything that Oliver had told her about him and how wonderful he sounded from the stories and she even said that it was an _honour_ to meet him. Like in some old timey movie. She was adorable.

And she was a genius. Oliver had not over exaggerated her mathematical prowess. She was exceptionally patient with him and made sure to explain everything in full detail, even adjusting her teaching technique whenever it was not working for William. It was the best lesson of his life. Hands down. Not even just in maths, but in anything.

Oliver brought them some snacks and made her babble again. Perhaps it was less his presence and more Oliver’s that brought on the nerve. But it was _so_ cute. And their flustered little interactions actually had William _shipping_ them. A very weird feeling, when it involved his father, but Felicity brought something out of Oliver that he had never seen before and he _loved_ to see it. He wanted to see it more, he wanted to see Oliver looking like all of the puzzle pieces of his life were coming together and subsequently bringing him true happiness.

She had a similar effect on William, too. It was the first time that he had been genuinely amused and had enjoyed himself since the island. The first time that he had been able to truly relax in his father’s company. So he asked for Felicity to come back, fully intending on getting that feeling back again.

If Felicity could do that for him and his father, then he wanted her around as often as possible. Even if she was still a part of that dangerous life his father had brought her into. At least she spent most of her time in their Bunker, she was as safe as possible there.

As she left, he watched Oliver gaze longingly at her retreating figure. A fondness took over him. William felt that fondness mirrored in himself. A need to be around her more often, a want to spend time with her.

He loved her.

He actually loved her, after only one meeting.

Time to make sure that his dad did the right thing and held on to her as tightly as possible so that they could both see her more.

*************************

They got her a keyring, and a key to go with it.

Oliver took her on a date. And then a few more.

She came to hang out with him – just him, no Oliver – to give him a break from Raisa and her healthy eating.

She started to spend a lot more time with them. Movie nights snuggled into Oliver’s side, game nights with William, dinners and breakfasts together. William chose to ignore the connotations of that.

He was introduced to her loud voice, one morning when his dad left a wet towel on their bed and she berated him for it. Once again proving who was the boss in their relationship.

She went with them to visit Aunt Thea after she woke up in hospital.

And then, after about a month, she and Oliver returned home sporting matching gold rings.

William was furious. Until they let him help to plan their wedding reception with Aunt Thea and Bubbe Donna.

Then, William appreciated their rushed nuptials as it meant that Felicity came to live with them that much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> W. I. L. L. I. A. M.
> 
> <3
> 
> I'm on Twitter [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera).


End file.
